


To Safety

by PageofD



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Roxy meeting rose, idfk, mom/daughter chillout, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes Roxy to safety at Dirks request. <br/>Rose and Roxy officially meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Safety

You scoop up your mom-daughter-person and fly her away as requested by Dave’s brother-father-son-person.  
When you reach what you judge to be a safe distance you let the unconscious teen slip to the ground. When she hits is, slightly harder than you had intended, she groans, rolling over and muttering something about five more minutes.  
You can’t help but smile. Your mom was much the same on the rare occasion you had to wake her, but then again this is the same person, so the similarity is only to be expected.  
Part of you itches to go and find Kanaya, to ensure that she is okay, but you know that right now it is imperative that you stay here, with your mom-daughter.  
You watch her as she sleeps, in a way that some (Dave) would classify as ‘creepy’, but you are merely curious about this girl who is so much like your mom, and yet so different at the same time.  
There is a slight beading of sweat on her pale brow, a reminder of her exertions from before she was put to sleep, and it sticks her hair to her skin, one lock forming a ringlet that has been pressed flat to her skin. The back of her hair is a matted mess which has you raising a hand to your own matted locks, the perils of entering a world-ending game without packing sufficient toiletries.  
Toothbrushes, deodorants and the like had been surprisingly easy to alchemise, but each of your attempts at a hairbrush or comb just snapped.  
You’re jolted out of your thoughts by your mom-daughter stirring and blinking up at you blearily with shockingly pink eyes.  
“Who the fuck’re you?” she slurs, still half-asleep.  
“Oh, You’re awake. I’m Rose, your… mother, in this universe at least.” You say, reaching out a hand to help her up.  
“Huh.” She sits up and looks at you closely. “You look just like my mom.” She has a surprisingly thick New York accent for someone who loved in the middle of an ocean. She begins laughing at a private joke, and her laugh is like a mix between a delicate giggle and a goose honk. You find yourself laughing softly too, and raise a hand to cover your glowing smile.  
Suddenly her pink eyes harden beneath her Rogue’s mask and she looks around at the mess of the merged sessions.  
“Hey! Why the hell aren’t we out there helping them?!” she jumps to her feet, preparing to launch herself into the air. You barely manage to grab her short cape before she gets fully airborne.  
“You have to wait! It is not yet time for us to join them.” You explain as best as you can, frustrated, not for the first time, at the crypticness that being a Seer seems to force upon you. “I’m a seer,” you continue when she seems unconvinced. “You’ll just have to trust me.” She sits back down with a huff and you tentatively share a few childhood stories while you wait.


End file.
